My Best Friend'S Brothers
by Ackoh-chan
Summary: (TN) era la mejor amiga de Emma. Un dia (tn) va a la casa de Emma y conoce a sus hermanos en unos encuentros muy raros que la llevaran en el camino del...romance? Con quien se quedara (tn) ? Como afectara esto en la relacion de Emma y tn: ?
1. Chapter 1- Silencio Incomodo

Sinopsis:

(tn) _ era una chica inteligente, bella, carismática y con un buen sentido del humor. Tenía unos ojos (Tu color de ojos) _, el pelo color (tu color de pelo) _, era (alta o baja?) _, era la presidenta del consejo escolar, capitana del equipo de (tu deporte favorito) _ y era muy sociable, pero sobre todo….dulce y cariñosa.

(tn)_ y Ema eran las mejores amigas; hacían toda clase de cosas juntas. Ema venia de una familia compuesta y adinerada; su padre biológico era Rintarou Hinata, tenía 13 hermanastros hombres y su madrastra era Miwa Asahina, dueña de una fábrica de ropa muy exitosa.

Una vez que (tn) _ fuera a la casa de Ema por primera vez y conozca a sus hermanos...Comenzaran a pasar una seria de echos amorosos entre (tn)_ y los hermanos Asahina.

¿Romperá esto la amistad entre (tn)_ y Ema?

¿Habrá alguien que logre capturar el corazón de (tn) _ ?

-Fin De Sinopsis-Empieza Capitulo 1-

(narras tu)

Con Ema teníamos que hacer un trabajo escolar y hoy quedamos de ir a su casa para hacerlo. Estabamos en el living de su apartamento jugando videojuegos, habíamos olvidado la tarea. Cuando suena el teléfono de Ema:

Ema: Futto-san que pasa?.-

Futto: One~-san…creo que llegare tarde para la cena…no me esperes despierta.- (rie juguetonamente y corta)

(tn)_: Quien era Ema?.-

Ema: Ah, nadie, solo mi hermanito pequeño.

Mas tarde, Ukyo de los hermanos de Ema.- , nos vio jugando videojuegos y llamo a Ema.

-Conversación entre Ukyo y Ema-Fin narracion-

Ukyo: no crees que ya sea hora de que tu amiguita se valla, son las 12 de la noche ya.

Ema: las 12?!

Se sorprendio,al parecer,habian perdido la nocion del tiempo

Ema: Pero su casa queda muy lejos. Y es peligroso que una chica camine sola por las calles en la noche.

Ambos hicieron una mueca de entendimiento

Ema: Ya sé! Qué tal si se queda a dormir? Por favor

La chica suplico poniendo cara de perrito y dando pequeños saltos. Ukyo,quien habia estado analizando la situacion, cedio aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea

Ema: gracias besa en la mejilla y este se sonroja.-

Después de media hora Ema volvio al salón y se pasaron toda la noche jugando videojuegos. En la mañana:

Ema: (tn) _ dice mi hermano Louis si es que te puede peinar, por favor-.

(tn)_: Claro, pero primero Me puedo dar una ducha?

Ema: aprovecha mientras mis hermanos aun duermen.

Ema te señalo donde estaba el baño,las toallas, como usar la ducha, etc. Despues se fue a algun lugar mientras tu te bañabas.

(narras tu)

Ema me dijo que usara su cuarto para cambiarme luego de ducharme. Su cuarto estaba al lado del baño, asi que no tendria problema en que alguien me viera...

O eso pensaba yo -que tonta -

Abri la puerta del baño para que saliera todo el vapor de la ducha. Cuando yo salia de entre el vapor -para sorpresa mia- me tope con Subaru, uno de los hermanos de Ema.

Me sonroje totalmente , yo solo estaba en toalla y el tambien, y al parecer tambien se sonrojo.

Narra Subaru

Me dirijia al baño,queria tomar una ducha de agua fria luego de correr, al pareser uno de mis hermanos se habia duchado por un largo rato porque salia mucho vapor del bañ al baño creyendo que no habia nadie,pero al entrar me encontre con..UNA CHICA?!

No pude evitar sonrojarme, la chica estaba en toallas y yo...

YO TAMBIEN! mierda, ya me habia pasado una vez con Ema, como puede pasar esto 2 veces?

Me tape la cara rapidamente y le dije a la chica que lo sentia

La chica: No, no te preo- preocupes,no devi haber salido así como así.

Subaru: Pero yo tampoco debia haber entrado sin tocar

La chica: interesa, me... me dejaras pasar?

Subaru: Eh?..Ah..si pasa.

Como me habia sorprendido me quede parado en la puerta

Que tonto!

La chica se metio al cuarto de Ema. Sera amiga de ella?

Mientras me duchaba no podia sacarme a la chica de la cabeza, era muy linda..pero..PERO QUE MIERDA? es la amiga de mi hermana.

Fin narracion

* * *

**Si, esta algo corto, la imaginacion no fluye cada 5 minutos ;-;**

**Dejen Reviews y en un par de dias lo sigo, si no entendieron algun signo o alguna parte, preguntenme en los reviews**

**By:Ackoh**


	2. Chapter 2- No es lo que parece!

(Narras tu)

"No pasara nada raro" dije cuando me metí a duchar, pero luego...

oh mierda! que acaso nunca me hago caso a mi misma?

bueno, ya paso, espero poder aguantar la vergüenza cuando vea a Subaru mas rato..si es que me quiere ver

SOY UNA TONTA /

Dejando eso de lado, me vestí rápido y fui donde Louis para que me peinara, iba caminando por el pasillo cuando escucho unas voces desde la sala

voz 1: Pero no puedo soportarlo! yo te amo

Voz 2: pero..Somos hermanos, jamas podremos estar juntos

Cuando escuche esto estuve a punto de pasarme rollos, luego recordé que Ema me contó algo sobre unos hermanos mellizos actores, creo que se llamaban Azusa y tsubaki, aunque nunca supe diferenciar cual era cual

baje a donde estaban ellos inconscientemente y cuando lo notaron me preguntaron al unisono "Eres amiga de Ema?" y luego rieron, después se presentaron

Azusa: Disculpa lo descortés que somos, Yo soy Asuza y el es Tsubaki, y tu eres...?

TN: Ah, lo siento..yo soy (tn)_ y si, soy amiga de Emma, pero estaba buscando a Louis pa-

Tsubaki:-Gritando- LUIS-NII TE BUSCA UNA CHICA!

Azusa: Tsubaki, cálmate -le tapo la boca para que no siguiera gritando- Lo siento, Tsubaki es algo...entusiasta

Se noto que lo dijo algo irritado y se formo un silencio incomodo, luego llego Louis y poco menos me arrastro a un silla para poder peinarme. Luego de unos 20 minutos ya estaba lista, me mire al espejo y según el me veía hermosa y valla que tenia razón, o eso decía Emma que había llegado hace unos minutos

-fin narración-

Emma: Te apetece desayunar?

(TN): Desayunar? Emma, son las 2 de la tarde! y aun no terminamos el proyecto

Emma: A veces me pregunto como nos llevamos tan bien si yo soy una cabeza de pollo y tu una cerebrito

(TN): Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen así

Emma:Ups!, se me escapo...-se rió- Ahora vamos a almorzar, señorita "Son las 2 de la tarde" -lo dijo con tono burlesco-

(TN): Okay, señorita cabeza de pollo -con una sonrisa triunfadora-

Ambas empezaron a subir por las escaleras que había a los costados de la sala (que era gigantesca), habían planeado almorzar en la habitación de Emma para no incomodar a sus hermanos, o así te habías escusado tu, solamente que no querías ver a Subaru después de aquel incidente. Cuando llegaron arriba Emma se devolvió ya que la muy pajarona había olvidado los almuerzos, tu solo te quedaste mirando la escalera desde arriba esperándola.

Emma subia mas lenta que una tortuga, asi que te diste media vuelta para ir a su habitación pero sin querer chocaste con alguien, por consecuencia ambos cayeron al piso quedando tu debajo de esa persona, quien era esa persona? Era Asuza, cuando te diste cuenta te morías de la vergüenza, pero estabas paralizada

Asuza: Auch! mi cabeza -se sobo la cabeza sin darse cuenta en que situación estaban-

(TN): Etto...Asuz-

Tsubaki: ASUZA! -grito un tanto enojado-

Asuza: Que te pasa Tsuba... -se dio cuenta de la situación, luego miro atónito a tsubaki y luego a ti- Etto...-se paro y arreglo el traje que llevaba-

Yo, de verdad...etto -miro hacia otro lado, para evitar mostrar el evidente sonrojo que tenia- Lo siento, De veras, Lo siento mucho -hizo una reverencia-

Tu seguías tirada en el suelo y Tsubaki te ayudo a pararte, tu seguías roja de la situación y al parecer Emma todavía no daba signos de vida. Luego Tsubaki te rodeo con sus brazos, lo cual hizo que te sonrojaras mas y pregunto:

Tsubaki: "Te encuentras bien?

(TN):Si..si, gracias -notese que tenias la respiración acelerada y estabas apoyada en el pecho de tsubaki-

Tsubaki: Estas segura?

(TN): S-. ...

no alcanzaste a decir nada porque sentiste como una bandeja chocaba contra el piso, miraste y viste que era Emma

* * *

_**Chan chan chaaaaan**_

_**Ya ya, nuevo capitulo :D despues de como 2 meses u.u**_

_**no me maten porfavor D: **_

_**So una hollible persona, pero como recompensa les traere otro capitulo mas en la semana :3**_

_**Cualquier Duda me preguntan en los reviews y muchas gracias por el apoyo **_

_**me siento muy feliz de que el fanfic tenga muy buena acogida w**_

_**Bueno, sin nada mas que decir aparte de GRACIAS ! **_

_**Se despide atte. (?**_

_**B**__**y: Ackoh-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3- Amigos por correo

Anteriormente en My Best Friend'S Brothers:

Tsubaki: "Te encuentras bien?

(TN):Si..si, gracias -notese que tenias la respiracion acelerada y estabas apoyada en el pecho de tsubaki-

Tsubaki: Estas segura?

(TN): S-. ...

no alcanzaste a decir nada porque sentiste como una bandeja chocaba contra el piso, miraste y viste que era Emma

-Narras TU-

Tsubaki me ayudo a pararme, me pregunto como estaba. Me senti rara y estaba sonrojada, él me tenia contra su pecho y su voz era realmente seductora (e-e okno) luego senti como una bandeja chocaba contra el suelo...Era Emma

(TN): Emma no es.-

Emma: *Cabisbaja* Sueltala

Tsubaki: Emma, tranqu.-

Emma: Dije, SUELTALA! *enojada, alzo una de sus manos*

Tsubaki te solto y cerraste tus ojos al ver que el brazo de Emma se acercaba a tu cara

Emma: *SLAP*

Asuza: Emma! *gritó desconcertado ante la acción de su hermanastra*

Posaste tu mano en tu mejilla, pero no sentiste nada

(TN): hum? *sobandote la mejilla*

Abriste tus ojos, Emma no te habia golpeado a ti, sino a Tsubaki

Asuza: Emma! *seguia desconcertado*

(TN): *con un hilo de voz* Emma

Emma: (Tn)_ vete a mi cuarto

(TN): Pero y Tsuba.-

Emma: Vete!, necesito hablar con el

Te fuiste corriendo a la pieza de Emma, pero te quedaste detras de un florero gigante que habia cerca para mirar que pasaba, estabas en shock por la reaccion de Emma y al parecer Tsubaki y Azusa tambien lo estaban

Asuza: *Ayudando a Tsubaki a pararse* Emma, ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Emma: *cabisbaja* Estoy harta d.-

Tsubaki: *parado, sobandose la mejilla* Pero...

Asuza: Eso no te da derecho a golpearlo

Emma: Dejame terminar *caminando hacia Tsubaki* Estoy harta de que cada vez que traigo a alguien a casa, tu trates de ligartelos, HASTA HOMBRES!

Asuza: *riendose* Hombres? Hermano, vamos, no te creo

Tsubaki: *con una mirada un tanto triste y un tanto de descepcion * es..es verdad

Asuza: Pero que? *atónito*

Escuchabas y observabas atentamente la escena, estabas sorprendida. Desde que se conocieron, Emma nunca te habia contado nada muy personal sobre sus hermanastros, o siempre cambiaba el tema y tu tenias miedo de que te ocultara algo feo sobre ellos

*FLASHBACK*

(TN): Emma! puedes ayudarme a estudiar para (la materia que mas odias)_ ?, porfavor

Emma: Claro, podemos ir a mi c.-... podemos ir a tu casa a estudiar *dijo con una sonrisa tanto incomoda*

(TN): Emma estas bien? porque no en tu casa?

Emma: Ay no *hizo un mueca de desagrado* en mi casa no, estaran mis hermanos y no quiero que nos distraigan, jeje *nerviosa*

(TN): *Mirando a Emma con extrañesa* okay...sera en mi casa entonces, pero a cambio... cuentame de tus hermanos

Emma: De- de mis hermanastros? *se altero un poco* Emm..¡Mira la hora!, mejor vamonos para alcanzar a estudiar

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Ahora entendias porque Emma hacia eso, o creias entenderlo. Luego de reflexionar seguiste escuchando la conversacion

Emma: siempre terminabas saliendo con mis amigas, 3 años llevo aqui y ya haz salido con la mayoria de las chicas que traigo a casa .Y lo peor es que cuando las dejas por que te aburriste, ellas me dejan a mi, y yo...¡YO NO QUIERO PERDERLA!

Emma se sentó en un sillon que habia alli, se cubrio la cara y al parecer estaba

LLORANDO?

-Fin Narracion/ Narrador normal

(tn)_ no dudó ni un segundo y fue a abrazar a Emma, la cuel estaba llorando descontroladamente

Tsubaki y Asuza ambos estaban sorprendidos. Tsubaki no aguanto y se fue corriendo del lugar, Asuza lo siguio, (tn)_ y Emma seguian abrazadas, ya estaban un poco mas calmadas.

Se fueron al cuarto de Emma a terminar el trabajo, así pasaron las horas y (tn)_ ya debia irse

(TN): Estas mejor? segura?

Emma: *con los ojos un poco rojos* si, ya se me pasó, en la noche hablaré con Tsubaki y le pediré perdon por la.-

(TN): NO! no, el debe disculparse

Emma: (tn)_ calmate, el lo hará, o eso espero

(TN): Yo tambien *sonrisa*bueno, adios! *dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente*

*30 minutos mas tarde**NARRAS TU*

Llegué a mi casa, llamé a Emma para decirle que estaba bien, siempre se preocupa, sobretodo cuando hemos llorado, SOMOS TAN SENTIMENTALES! jeje, bueno, volviendo al tema:

Despues de llamar a Emma me conecte a la computadora, especificamente Facebook y Tumblr (Si no usan tumblr lo pueden cambiar por youtube, twitter, etc.) Comenze a revisar mis notificaciones haber si habian subido algo interesante cuando sonó la "alarma" de los mensajes de facebook, era un mensaje de un chico que hace como 1 mes habia agregado.

No lo conocia, pero era amigo de Yuusuke, uno de los hermanastros de Emma, asi que creí que no tendria nada que temer y resulto ser muy simpatico

cada ves que estamos conectados hablamos, y el quiere conocerme en persona pero no estoy segura, que tal si es un violador del bosque? okno, pero igual, creo que le pediré a Emma que valla conmigo.

**Bueno bueno bueno, eso sería el capitulo de hoy n.n un poquito mas largo que de costumbre**

**Espero les guste y les tengo una pregunta o mas bien un dato**

**En un par de dias empezaré a escribir un FanFic de chicos de Free! x (tn) o quizas invente un personaje **

**Para que esten atentas, porque sera emocionante!**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**By_Ackoh-chan**


	4. Chapter 4- Celoso?

**Minna! aqui nuevo capitulo**

**Recuerden;**

**(tn) = tu nombre**

**cuando algo este en cursiva, es el pensamiento de quien esta narrando :3**

**Disclaimer: Brother's Conflict no es de mi propiedad, solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. por favor apoyen al original :3 **

* * *

_"Creo que le pedire a Emma que valla conmigo"_

_Eso pensaba antes de que me mensajeara diciendo "Ven sola e-e"_

me asuste un poco, pero pensé que estaría bien, después de todo tenia un poco de musculo por la practicas de (deporte favorito)_.

Estaba emocionada! el era tan simpático conmigo, y siempre me animaba. creo que me gusta, pero también esta él...

Al cabo de una semana...

.

.

.

.

_Bueno, nos ivamos a juntar, pero me canceló. Dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, y ciertamente yo gual. El festival cultural se acercaba y como presidenta del consejo estudiantil debia velar por que todo estuviera en orden tanto en la escuela, como en mi salón de clases._

Estaba en clases, cuando la delegada del salon salio a hablar

Delegada: Bueno chicos, mediante la votación que se llevo a cabo la semana pasada se decidió que nuestro salón, junto con el salón B, harán un...redoble de tambores *Todos golpearon sus mesas animados y la delegada saco un papelito* Haremos un MAID CAFE!...Eh?

Todas las chicas de la clase se miraron extrañadas mientras cuchicheaban:

Que pervertidos!

Será una oportunidad única

Malditos hombres y cosas asi

Yo solo suspire y me levante del asiento

(tn): Haber haber...todos cálmense! Para que las chicas dejen de reclamar, yo, como vice-delegada de la clase, opino que deberiamos tener tambien un

"Butler's Café"

Todos -los hombres- se miraron entre si, mientras la delegada acordaba que eso se haria y las mujeres gritaban emocionadas

POV Yuusuke

_Maid cafe? sera una oportunidad para verla vestida de maid, el solo echo de pensarlo hace que me sonroje_

_Esperen? Butler's cafe? que eso no es...MIERDA, tendre que vestir como maldito camarero? me veré ridículo frente a ella._

Baje mi cabeza apoyandola contra el escritorio, y me asuste cuando sentí que alguien tomo mi hombro

(tn): Asahina-kun ? estas bien?..te ves algo decaido

ella demostraba preocupacion...por mi? como se esperaria de la presidenta del colegio estudiantil

Yuusuke: Ah. Hola! *rei nervioso* solo me imaginaba como será el café

me imagine a (tn)_ en traje de maid, se ve tan linda.

(TN): jaja *ella solto una carcajada, mientras yo la veia confundido* te ves tan divertido sonrojado, Asahina-kun.

Yuusuke: *Tape mi cara y mire hacia otro lado* etto..podrias dejar de llamarme asi (tn)_-san?

(tn): podria...pero no *rió divertida y salio del salón*

_Oh por dios! odio que me llamen asi, prefiero que me digan Yuusuke, hasta yuu! pero no me gusta mi apellido._

_Salí del salón, ya era recreo asi que podria ir a comer algo, estaba que moria de hambre._

_En el camino me tope con Futo y adivinen con quien estaba ligando...mas bien intentando ligar_

_Así es... con (tn)_-san, me acerqué a ellos solo para fastidiar a Futto y talvez por algo mas_ **

-END POV- Narración Normal

Yuusuke: IO! Futto, como estas? *me pare al lado de ellos*

Futto: Yuusuke-nni! *futto frunció el ceño molesto* Que haces aqui?

Yuusuke: Yo solo venia a saludarte *dijo Yuusuke inocentemente, luego se rio y (tn)_ tambien* Oi! (tn)_-san tambien esta aqui

(TN): jajaja, Que hay de nuevo Asahina-kun? *dijo ella mientras sonreia dulcemente a pelirojo, causando que Futto se pusiera celoso*

Futto: Nee, Yuusuke-nni, estamos en algo importante, ya saludaste, ahora vete! *te señalo la puerta de la escuela*

Yuusuke: Estas sugiriendo que me salte las clases? *lo dijo en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de directora*

Directora: *acercandose* Con que planeando saltarse las clases, eh?, tendrá que venir conmigo. *agarró a Futto del brazo y se lo llevo lejos*

(tn): Jajaja *soltó una carcajada* Gracias, te debo uno Asahina-san

Yuusuke: Que tal...dejar de llamarme asi? *el pelirrojo se apoyo en los casilleros tratando de lucir "cool" *

(tn): Mmm, lo pensaré *comenzo a caminar y miró hacia atras* Cciao Yuu-su-ke-kun *lo dijo cantadito, sonrio y se fue de allí*

Yuusuke: *sonrojado*me...me guiño el ojo?...*dio un pequeño salto en el aire* Siii!

POV Futto

_Gracias a Yuusuke-nni me intentaron llevar a la oficina de la directora pero me salve, por poco_

Deje salir un suspiro de alivio cuando veo la escenita que hace mi hermano mayor en el pasillo

Futto: Se te ve feliz

Yuusuke: Ah? eso? no es...nada *se dio media vuelta para irse, pero lo detuve*

Futto: *seriamente* Se lo que intentas, y créeme...no funcionará

Yuusuke: Que~ ? yo no intento nada bobo *me saco la lengua algo nervioso*

Futto: porfavor nii, se nota a kilometros que sientes algo por (tn)_-san, pero nada pasará entre ustedes

Yuusuke: Nada?, no estes tan se.- *lo interrumpí*

Futto: No si yo puedo evitarlo *golpee uno de los casilleros que habia allí y me fui enojado directo al patio de la escuela*

_LA ODIO! ninguna chica me habia rechazado osea, quien rechazaria a un idol super sexy? de seguro esta loca. Pero en poco tiempo, luego de que juegue mis cartas...ella será mía! no de yuusuke, ni de nadie...M-I-A_

Cuando pensaba esto, no pude evitar saltar de emoción, estaba encendido -END POV-

Mientras tanto en otro lado...

(tn): Emma, sabes... tengo que contarte algo *dijiste algo nerviosa*

Emma: Que pasa? te ves algo nerviosa... Paso algo malo? *se veia preocupada*

(tn): Bueno...este...yo... yo he estado viendo, mejor dicho, hablando con un chico

Emma: Que? Quien es? Porque No me dijiste? Como es? lo.- *la interumpiste*

(tn): Ese es el problema... es un amigo de facebook, solo hemos hablado por chat. PERO QUIERO CONOCERLO! *dijiste emocionada*

Emma: No me digas que.-...TE GUSTA?! *gritó mientras te sacudia*

(tn): shh!...no estoy segura porque, tu ya sabes, esta...él.

Emma: Pero (tn)_. Ya se!, que tal si lo invitas a venir al festival cultural?

(tn): Tienes razón!, hoy en la tarde lo invitaré *te sonrojaste un poquito*

-(tn)_ Pov'S-

Le conte a Emma todo, y me dio una muy buena idea. En la tarde ibamos a salir con Emma, cuando vimos que Subaru la estaba esperando fuera de la escuela.

Al parecer no me reconocio, porque se presento y actuo como si fuera la 1era vez que nos vieramos...siendo que tuvimos aquel incidente

(n/t: apuesto que tn-chan pensó en algo pervy ¬w¬ )

Luego de despedirme, me fui directo a mi casa. Cuando llegué, salude a mamá y me fui directo a mi habitacion, encendi la computadora y me metí en facebook. Altiro le pregunté a el chico si queria venir al festival cultural y me dijo inmediatamente que si, creo que no lo pensó siquiera

YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR

* * *

**** En el anime a Futto le faltaba un año para entrar a la escuela de Emma y como esta historia es como 2-3 años despues, asumo que ya esta en la escuela :3**

**Bueno bueno gente, este es el cap 4**

**Perdon por la tardanza TwT, tiene derecho a enojarse**

**pero en mi defensa, he estado ocupada administrando las paginas**

**e inspiracion-san (? se ha comportado como una tsundere toda la semana u.ú**

**El FanFic de Free!, se funó por culpa de inspiracion-san y perfeccionismo-kun (si, yo lo llamo así) pero veré si lo puedo rescatar n.n**

**Para las fans de KnB, subí un One-Shot! de KnB :youdon'tsay: de Kise especificamente w y quizas haga uno con toda la Kiseki no Sedai *w***

**Chuta, alargué mucho esto, pero igual. Recuerden dejar Reviews, me ayudan y animan a seguir escrbiendo esto :3**

**By_Ackoh-chan**


	5. Chapter 5- Asuntos Pendientes

**NUEVO CAPITULO! **

**Soy una persona horrible ;-; se que me odian pero igual seguiré sacando capitulos de esta historia**

**Bueno, mejoor las dejo leer, sin antes poner el disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: Brothers Conflic y sus personajes NO me pertencen, solo la historia. Esto es por y para fans de BroCo, por favor apoyen al orginal!**

* * *

**_Anteriormente en My Best Friend's Brothers:_**

_me fui directo a mi casa. Cuando llegué, salude a mamá y me fui directo a mi habitacion, encendi la computadora y me metí en facebook. Altiro le pregunté a el chico si queria venir al festival cultural y me dijo inmediatamente que si, creo que no lo pensó siquiera, pero_

_¡YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR!_

_._

_._

_._

_Y las tardes pasaron, y ya solo faltaba 1 dia para el festival cultural_

Emma: Y vas a venir con alguien al festival?

(tn): Ja!, como si yo viniera a divertirme -dije ironica-

Emma: A que te refieres? -dijo extrañada-

(tn): Mi unico objetivo este año es -con una pose ganadora y estrellas en mis ojos- Ganar el primer lugar en la competencia de los puestos

Emma: Si, espera...que es eso? -dijo tratando de sacar una conclusion, que obviamente no llegaría-

(tn): -deje la pose y me arregle el uniforme- Todos los años, en el festival cultural se premia a los 3 puestos que hayan tenido mas publico o hayan recaudado mas dinero

Emma: Ya veo... Pero que no eso es lo mismo? -estaba dispuesta a contestar cuando alguien habla por mi-

?: No para los puestos de los clubes -dijo la voz misteriosa mientras apoyaba su codo en mi hombro-

(tn): -voltee a ver quien era- Ah, Asahina-sempai ! (n/a: O-O quien de los 13 hermanos será?)

Emma: Iori-san, que haces aqui? -me extraño que lo llamara por su nombre pero casi olvido el echo de que ellos son hermanos por ley-

**(n/a: queridisimas lectoras, imaginen que Iori tiene uno o 2 años más que Emma y que va en un curso mayor al de ustedes, porque en realidad no tenia ni idea de como meterlo en la historia y esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio)**

Iori: Vine a entregarle esto a la delegada de la clase, pero como no la veo -miró alrededor para confirmar que la delegada no estuviera- tendré que dejarselo a la vice-delegada, (tn)_-chan -me entrego unos papeles, al parecer eran formularios-

(tn): Gracias, Asahina-sempai. Pero, para que son?

Iori: Por que no los lees?, pequeña floja -dijo mientras tiraba de una de mis orejas-

(tn): Auch,Auch,Auch...Ya! -quité su mano- Lo leeré -dije algo molesta mientras me sobaba la oreja-

_Luego de unos segundos, los tres nos reimos. Emma y yo tomamos nuestras cosas y seguimos hablando mientras Iori nos acompañaba a nuestra siguiente clase, cuando llegamos al salón Iori se despidio y se fue a su clase._

Emma: Ciertamente, Iori ya no es tan tímido como antes -dijo mientras ponia su bolso y materiales en la mesa junto al caballete-

(tn): Si, recuerdo que cuando llegaste a ese departamento casi ni te hablaba -reí-

Emma: No, eso fue hace tiempo. Me refería a como es contigo

(tn): Conmigo?, pero si conmigo ha sido siempre igual -dije sin poder entender -

Emma: Bueno, supongo que nunca lo notaste

(tn): Notar que? -ladee mi cabeza en señal de no entender-

Emma: No es nada.. -tomo un pincel y comenzó a pintar como si nada hubiese pasado-

POV'S Emma

_Supongo que (tn)_ nunca se dio cuenta de...*flashback*_

_Era el dia de la ceremonia de inauguración y, como era de esperarse, (tn)_ era la delegada de los nuevos alumnos asi que tuvo que llegar antes a la escuela y yo llegue sola, hasta que encontré a Iori en la entrada de la escuela_

_Emma: Hola Iori-san, no deberías estar adentro ahora?_

Iori: No, ya tienen todo listo. La delegada de los de 1ero, creo que se llamaba (tn)_, preparó todo y para cuando ya llegué ya no podía hacer nada jeje -dijo con su tipica expresion mientras se rascaba la nuca-

Emma: Típico de (tn)_, todo debe estar perfecto

Iori: La conoces? -dijo algo sorprendido, manteniendo su monotona -

Emma: como no conocerla, digo, es mi mejor amiga, pero en nuestra otra escuela practicamente todos la conocian jajajaja

Iori: Ohh...bueno, debo irme, Adios! -dijo mientras se iva caminando a paso apresurado -

Emma: Adi-...os

_En la ceremonia, (tn)_ se puso muy nerviosa, por tanto fui a acompañarla detras del escenario antes de que saliera a dar el discurso_

(tn): Emma, no puedo -me dijo con "los ojos en espiral", estaba muy nerviosa-

Emma: Calmate, todo estara bien. No te pasará nadie -Iori le toco el hombro a (tn)-

Iori: Etto...ya e-, ya es hora de salir -dijo tímidamente apuntando al escenario-

(tn): Oh, gracias -(tn) tomo su discurso y camino hacia las escaleras que daban al escenario sin antes mirar hacia tras-

Emma: Suerte! -le dije mientras hacias un gesto con mi mano para que tuviera animos- que no te coma la lengua el gato!

(tn): que? -dijo mientras reía y salia al escenario con una gran sonrisa por la broma que le hice-

_Despues de unos 10 minutos (tn)_ terminó su discurso y al bajar por la escalera tropezo_

(tn): Kya! -grito cuando caia, encima de Iori-

Iori: ...

(tn): Auch...-habria los ojos,se sonrojo y se levanto inmediatamente-Lo, lo siento e-, estas...estas bien?

Iori: si, con permiso -se levanto y se acerco rapidamente a mi-

Emma: Iori-san? estas bien?

Iori: Ella, genial, caida...perfume, lavandas, yo tonto -balbuceo con una expresion que jamas habia visto...la de un Iori sonrojado/avergonzado-

Emma: jajajaja -me maté de la risa, se parecia a Japón- (**n/a: Esta es una referencia al personaje Kiku honda o Japón de la serie Hetalia, me parecio que iori es de esas personas reservadas que tienen su espacio personal y Kiku es igual :v )**

*Fin Flashback*

I_ori es muy reservado, hasta me atrevería decir que siente algo por (tn)_ pero creo que son suposiciones mias_

(tn): Emma...Emma?..Emma!

Emma: Ah!? Si? que?

(tn): ya vamonos, las clases ya acabaron

Emma: Ya acabaron? -se me paso muy rapido el dia-

Fin Emma's POV / (tn) POV

-Al otro dia-

_Eran las 10 de la mañana y la escuela abria sus puertas para que todos visitaran el festival cultural. Estabamos en el salón con Emma y Yuusuke_

_ellos ya estaban vestidos, solo faltaba yo_

Emma: (tn)_ apresurate, los clientes ya vienen

(tn): si...esque -sali del probador con el traje puesto-

Emma: Kya! te ves hermosa (tn)_

(tn): realmente no me siento cómoda -dije tirando hacia abajo el vestido- me queda hasta la rodilla, mas arriba que el tuyo.

Emma: Ay, ya no importa. Hey! Yuusuke...dile que se ve linda -le golpeo el hombro para que este se volteara-

Yuusuke: Esta bie-...-se sonrojo-

(tn): -me sonrojé- ...

Emma: Bueno bueno, esto es incomodo...ciertamente mas de lo que crei. Yuusuke, ve a repartir folletos a la entrada, (tn)_ ve a ayudar a la cocina mientras que no tengamos clientes

Yuusuke: -tomó un par de folletos y se fue corriendo-

(tn): pues..me voy a la cocina -salí de allí-

END (tn)'s POV / narracion normal

_En la entrada de la escuela_

Yuusuke: vengan al maids and buttlers cafe del salón 6-A y B.-entregando unos folletos- Lo esperamos con ansias. Estamos ubicados en la par-...

Espera niii? Que haces aqui?

?: Ah! Yuusuke, como estas?, solo vine a encontrarme con alguien

Yuusuke: Quien quien? -puso una cara picara-

?: Hey! no saques conclusiones -le dijo mientras lo golpeaba "amistosamente" con el codo- De cualquier manera,donde queda tu salón?

Yuusuke: Porqué?

?: Tengo asuntos pendientes allí

* * *

**Wuaa! he aqui un nuevo capitulo! de verdad no se como no me odian (tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo)**

**lo siento mucho, ya les conte en un comunicado que fue lo que me paso (si no saben busquen en la lista de capitulos "disculpas")**

**pero mi computador me lo trajeron antes de lo esperado y pues, me puse a escribir altiro :3**

**sobre el capitulo: Kyaa! Iori yo ti amu QwQ **

**ya se, Iori esta un poco OOC, pero es solo por (tn). Igual trataré que no sea tanto el OOC **

**Quien creen que es el personaje misterioso? **

**creo que amo dejarlas con la intriga xD**

**sin más que decir,**

**Nos vemos la semana proxima!**

_**By: Ackoh-chan**_


	6. Chapter 6- Hermanastros?

**_Okay, nuevo capitulo_**

**_NO ME ODIEN! u.u_**

**_solo lean_**

* * *

Yuusuke: Niii? Que haces aqui?  
?: Ah! Yuusuke, como estas?, solo vine a encontrarme con alguien Yuusuke: Quien quien? -puso una cara picara-  
?: Hey! no saques conclusiones -le dijo mientras lo golpeaba "amistosamente" con el codo- De cualquier manera,donde queda tu sal n?  
Yuusuke: Porqu ?  
?: Tengo asuntos pendientes all Yuusuke: Pues..toma -le entrega un folleto- ah dice como llegar ?: Gracias -toma el papel- bueno, creo que ahora me voy -se va caminando-  
Yuusuke: Adios!... me pregunto a quien ira a ver

Mientras en el cafe:

Emma: (tn)_-chan ! -gritando desesperada-  
(tn): Que pas , Emma?  
Emma: Etto, Como han venido muchos clientes se nos estan acabando las sillas y mesas. Podrias ir a buscar m s al sal n 7?  
(tn): El del fondo del pasillo?  
Emma: Si, ese mismo... le pedir a alguien de la cocina que vaya contigo (tn): No te preocupes, puedo ir sola. Adem s, si hay tantos clientes y la cocina se atrasa, seria un gran problema Emma: tienes raz n...igual, lo siento por agregar tiempo a tu turno (tn): Ya te dije que no importa, los del consejo estudiantil se pueden cuidar solos por un rato Emma: Okay, bueno, volver a atender a los clientes.  
(tn): Vuelvo en un segundo con esas sillas y mesas -sale del sal n-

(tn) POV

salí del salón y corrí hasta el fondo del pasillo en busca de las sillas y mesas cuando me encontre con unos tipos raros

chico1: que hace una chica tan linda como tu en un lugar así ? -el chico me tomo de la cintura-

(tn): oye! sueltame -aparte su mano de su cintura pero otro chico me sostuvo por las mu ecas-

chico2: nee-chan, vamos a divertirnos jejeje -con una de sus manos empezo a subir mi vestido-

(tn): suéltame! -me empezó a apretar mas fuerte- du-..duele

_Quería__ golpearlos, pero necesitaba encontrar el momento indicado. Y entonces, escuche una voz_

?: Hey! que esta pasando ahi? -gritando desde lejos-

(tn): sueltame!

_Mire en la dirección del sonido y vi a un chico, mas bien un hombre. Los otros chicos se despistaron, esta es mi oportunidad _

(tn): Te dije que me soltaras! -patee en la entrepierna al chico que me sostenía y me soltó, luego se tiro al piso por el dolor-

chico1: oye, tranquila -me trato de detener pero lo golpee en el estomago y lo empuje haciendo que chocara con la pared y cayera al piso inconsciente-

(tn): idiotas -me arregle el vestido- solo queda una cosa -me di vuelta y tomé las manos del chico que estaba detrás mio y las puse en su espalda- nombre y grado ahora!

chico2: -casi llorando- no porfavor...no quiero ir a clases suplementarias

(tn): deberías haberlo pensado antes de tratar de atacar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ?: (tn)_-san?! -jadeando sorprendido-

(tn): Que? -enojada-

/_Escuche a alguien decir mi nombre, al parecer estuvo corriendo porque lo dijo entre jadeos. Quizas sea ese chico...en ese caso deberia disculparme._ /  
Me di media vuelta para encontrarme con...

(tn): Natsume-san?! -me sorprendi-

Natsume: creo que llego algo tarde jeje -sonrio algo nervioso-

(tn): jeje, un poco solamente...ah! dame un segundo -me di media vuelta y vi al chico que me ataco temblando de miedo, respire profundo y le dije calmadamente- Lo dejare pasar, pero solo esta vez!

chico2: si si si si, claro...no,no volvera a pasar -temblando-

(tn): bien ahora toma a tu amigo y llévalo a la enfermería -golpee amistosa-mente su hombro-

chico2: gracias Kaichou _**(n/a: Kaichou=presidente/a)**_ -lo dijo poco menos llorando, luego agarro a su amigo y se fue-

(tn): y no causen mas problemas! -les grite amablemente y volví a ver hacia donde estaba Natsume- Lo...lo siento por eso

Natsume: No te preocupes, entonces...Con que presidenta del consejo estudiantil, eh? -me "golpeo" con su codo en el brazo-

(tn): Que nunca te lo mencione? ja ja -rasque mi nuca en señal de confusión-

Natsume: No, no lo hiciste. Y tampoco dijiste que eras una maldita ninja

(tn): ah, eso? -señale en la dirección de donde había ocurrido el incidente y luego me sonroje-

_/Por dios! de todas las personas que podrían haber visto mi faceta mas "machote" tenia que ser el. Me siento tan estúpida/_

(tn): es...es solo defensa personal! -desvié la mirada sonrojada- _**(n/a: Tn-chan, toda una tsundere xD )**_ de cualquier manera, tengo que volver a mi salón -empecé a caminar sin mirar a Natsume-

Natsume: permite me acompañarte -se apresuro en caminar a mi lado-

(tn): -aun mirando hacia otro lado- Y dime, que haces aquí?

Natsume: No recuerdas que me invitaste?

(tn): pero creí haberte invitado al día de clausura -lo mire curiosa-

Natsume: y que? -se detuvo, me mir y acerco su cara- acaso no podía darte una sorpresa?

(tn): no pero -me sonroje y me apresuré en entrar al salon- ya- ya llegamos

Natsume: -sonrió o victoriosamente- hubieras visto tu cara

(tn): ya cállate! -lo golpee en el hombro-

Emma: Oh! (tn)_-chan ,volviste...

(tn): -riendo con Natsume, gire a ver a Emma- Emma, si. Oye, tengo que presentarte a -tire del brazo a Natsume-

Emma: Natsume-san?

Natsume: Emma! -ambos se abrazaron- que haces aqui?

Emma: Esa no es mi pregunta?, este es el puesto de mi salón y- -fue interrumpida-

(tn): que pasó aquí?

_Esperen..ellos 2 se conocen y porque se hablan con tanta confianza? estoy confundida. Porque me siento un poco celosa?!_

Natsume: Emma, no le has dicho?

Emma: Esa también es mi linea ja ja -ambos rieron-

(tn): Hola? soy la única que sigue confundida por esto! -me cruce de brazos en se al de exasperación-

Emma: Ay si, lo siento...el es uno de mis 13 hermanastros

(tn): Herma...nastros? -los mire desconcertada-

Natsume: Si, mi apellido es Asahina, después de todo

(tn): cierto... -cabizbaja-

_/Con que hermanastros, por que no me percate? Por eso el se llevaba tan bien con Yuusuke. SOY UNA TONTA! Quizas de haberme percatado de esto, no me hubiera acercado tanto a Natsume y no me hubiera empezado a..._/

Emma: (tn)_-chan ? -me miro extrañada-

Natsume: estas bien? -se escuchaba preocupado-

(tn): eso es...genial -les sonreí y antes de que me diera cuenta, lagrimas caían de mis ojos- oh! lo siento, esto -me seque los ojos con las mangas del traje- mejor me voy -sal corriendo-

Natsume: Espera! -trato de tomar mi mano, pero yo ya estaba lejos de all -

END (tn)'s POV / Emma's POV

_(tn) salio corriendo llorando cuando le dije que Natsume era mi hermanastro, porque se puso así?_

Natsume: porque esta así?

Emma: -tenia una mirada pensativa- etto, natsume-san

Natsume: Si? -seguía preocupado por (tn)-

Emma: Como fue que conociste a (tn)_-chan?

Natsume: La agregué a Facebook hace poco, por que?

Emma: Y ella te invito al festival cultural?

Natsume: Si

_Entonces si (tn) se siente mal porque Natsume sea tan cercano a mi es porque..._  
_*Flashback*_  
_(tn): Emma, sabes... tengo que contarte algo *nerviosa*_  
_Emma: Que pasa? te ves algo nerviosa... Paso algo malo? *preocupada*_  
_(tn): Bueno...este...yo... yo he estado viendo, mejor dicho, hablando con un chico _

_Emma: Que? Quien es? Porque No me dijiste? Como es? lo.- *me interrumpe*_  
_(tn): Ese es el problema... es un amigo de facebook, solo hemos hablado por chat. PERO QUIERO CONOCERLO! *emocionada*_  
_Emma: No me digas que.-...TE GUSTA?! *grite mientras la sacudia*_  
_(tn): shh!...no estoy segura porque, tu ya sabes, esta... l._  
_Emma: Pero (tn)_. Ya se!, que tal si lo invitas a venir al festival cultural?_  
_(tn): Tienes razón!, hoy en la tarde lo voy invitar *se sonrojo un poquito*_  
_*Fin FlashBack*_  
_A (tn) le gusta Natsume!?_

Emma: Oh no -cubri mi boca con mis manos-

Natsume: Que pasa?

Emma: Debemos buscar a (tn)_, AHORA!

* * *

_**Waaah! el capitulo esta mas largo, asi que no me maten porfavor u.u Les dejo la intriga y el panorama de la historia **_

_**Hasta el momento (tn)_ ha tenido roces con 5 de los 12 hermanos Asahina. La historia seguirá hasta que (tn) tenga roces con los 12 y luego empezaran los finales con cada chico (no considerar a Wataru)**_  
_**tambien, habra un final tragico y uno feliz con cada chico y un final neutral. Por tanto la historia tendria unos +20 finales xD **_

_**asi que tienen para rato, espero no me odien y me dejen su opinion sobre el panorama de la historia en un review asi me ayudan a darme animos para seguir escribiendo n.n**_  
_**Atte.**_  
_**Ackoh-chan**_


	7. Chapter 7- Direcciones

_**Okay, nuevo capitulo -mas rapido de lo normal xD- disfrutenlo n.n **_

_**Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo solo poseo la historia. Por favor, apoyen al original**_

* * *

-Narrador 3era persona-  
Luego de que (tn) saliera corriendo del salon, Emma y Natsume comenzaron a buscarla pero no pudieron encontrarla. La buscaron en casi todas las partes de la escuela, solo les falto revisar en la oficina del consejo estudiantil, donde justamente (tn) se encontraba.  
(tn): Porque me duele tanto el echo de que sean hermanastros?.- Se preguntaba. Ya habia dejado de llorar, pero el asunto seguia rondando en su cabeza, haciendola enfurecer. Sentada en su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en sus hombros, trataba de encontrar la respuesta que buscaba hasta que sintio como la puerta de su oficina se habría dejando ver a un hombre alto y pelicasta o, de unos 32 a os y que iba vestido con una bata blanca.  
hombre: Disculpen...*dijo el desconocido mientras escaneaba la sala*Supongo que este no es el salon de la cas B, cierto? *mientras sonreia nervioso dirijio su mirada y atención a (tn)*  
(tn): *se levanto de su escritorio por la sorpresa* "Me temo que no, esta es la oficina del consejo estudiantil y el salon que usted esta buscando se encuentra en la otra punta del edificio *dijo apuntando un mapa de la escuela que se encontraba colgado en la pared* hombre: Oh, rayos...bueno, muchas gracias se orita *en tono de pregunta*  
(tn): Ah!, mil perdones *se acerco al desconocido para presentarse* (tn) (ta), presidenta del consejo estudiantil *tendió su mano esperando una presentación del desconocido*  
hombre: Masaomi Asahina *le tomo la mano y le dio un apretón amistoso*  
(tn): Asahina? *le soltó la mano* podría usted estar buscando a Ukyo-san y Kaname-san?  
Masaomi: Si, son mis hermanos. Pero... como lo sabe? *tenia una mirada confundida* (tn): *rio levemente ante la reacción de Masaomi* Soy amiga de Emma, y tengo entendido que ustedes venian para ayudar en el puesto de nuestra clase *abrió la puerta* venga, lo guiare hasta allí.  
Masaomi: *se sonrojo por la expresion de (tn) al reir * Claro, muchas gracias *salio de la oficina*

/que chica mas dulce y agradable...y bonita/ pensó Masaomi, olvidando el echo de que (tn) era la amiga de Emma. Ambos siguieron caminando por el pasillo, hablando sobre Emma y su desempeño escolar, su amistad con (tn) y una que otra anécdota escolar de Emma hasta llegar al otro extremo del edificio. Ambos entraron en el salón tranquilamente, hasta que (tn) se encontró con Emma.  
Emma: (tn)!  
(tn): ho-, Hola Emma *dijo algo incomoda* Emma: Hola *apenada por la reaccion de su amiga*  
Kaname: Vamos vamos vamos, porque hay un ambiente tan tenso cuando hay 2 chicas lindas aqui? *atrajo a ambas para apoyarse en los hombros de las 2 chicas*  
(tn): *recuperando su animo* Kaname-san, recuerde que practico (deporte favorito) *dijo con una de esas sonrisas sueltame-ahora-o-te-mato* Kaname: Oh! si..claro *solto a (tn) y a Emma con una sonrisa de alivio * casi meto la pata.  
Ukyo: *saliendo de la cocina* no crees que ya lo hicis...te? *al salir de la cocina se encontro con (tn) vestida de maid, por eso se sonrojo y callo *  
Kaname: Hey, hermano. *se paro al lado de Ukyo* es algo descortes quedarse mirando a una chica, en especial a (tn) *rio divertido*  
Ukyo: Yo no! *se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba y (tn) tambien*  
Emma: jajaja *rio un tanto aliviada por que su amiga recuperaba su animo* pero, como se conocen todos? *pregunto Emma a (tn)*  
(tn): Al parecer todos tienen problemas con los puntos cardinales jajaja *rio por la broma que dijo*  
Masaomi: En mi defensa, Yuusuke es terrible dando indicaciones *todos hicieron una mueca de entendimiento* bueno, hay que agradecer que (tn)-san nos salvo y dijo como llegar Kaname: Es verdad, como podremos pagarte?  
(tn): poniendose a trabajar *dijo mientras atendia unas mesas* aunque mi turno haya terminado, tengo a una maid in-operante y 3 cocineros conversadores. *todos rieron por la broma* Era enserio *dijo con una cara seria y todos volvieron a sus lugares de trabajo*

-En la cocina-

Ukyo: Y que tal si viene a cenar a casa? *pregunto mientras el, kaname y Masaomi miraban a (tn) trabajar en el cafe*  
Kaname: Kyo-ni, no trates de acercarte a (tn), recuerda que es la amiga de nuestra peque a imouto-chan (Emma)  
Ukyo: Me parece que el que no lo tiene claro eres tu *reposiciono sus lentes y siguio cocinando*  
Masaomi: Podrian dejar ambos de pensar en cosas raras? *dijo algo molesto por los dichos de sus hermanos* Invitenla y ya, no pasara nada. Es solo una forma de agradecimiento. *los otros dos se quedaron callados*

-En el sector de las mesas-

Emma: (tn), tienes un momento?  
(tn): claro *ambas se dirijieron fuera del salon para hablar*  
Emma: estas bien?, que paso antes con Natsume? *pregunto preocupada*  
(tn): lo siento, no deberia haberme puesto asi. Fue... un arrebato mio, solo olvidalo *sonrio*  
Emma: pero porqu.- *fue interrumpida por (tn)*  
(tn): Solo olvidalo *dijo algo apenada y entro al salon*

-TIME SKIPUU!-

Al final de la 1era jornada del festival, las dos chicas no hablaron mas del tema de Natsume. Estaban en su salon esperando que se fueran los ultimos clientes cuando, de a poco, solo quedaban los Asahina y (tn).  
Ukyo: Etto, (tn)-san (tn): Si?  
Masaomi: Bueno, veras *desvio su mirada* como agradecimiento por lo de hoy Kaname: Queriamos invitarte *miro fijamente a (tn)*  
Ukyo: invitarte a cenar... claro, a cenar a nuestra casa *se sonrojo un poquito*  
Emma: *se emociono por la idea de sus familiares*Si! porque no? eh, (tn)?  
(tn): Bueno, si tanto insisten, supongo que si Emma: Yei! *salto de la emocion*

En ese momento Yuusuke y Natsume entraron al salón, Natsume un poco desarreglado y Yuusuke con el uniforme manchado con tierra

Yuusuke: Mierda *trato de salir del salón pero (tn) lo detuvo*

(tn): *con una mirada amenazante* Que le pasó a tu traje, Yuusuke-kun?

Yuusuke: Ah! (tn)-san *rio nervisoso*jeje me caí en el patio *se rasco la nunca*

(tn): Y porque estabas en el patio, si debias entregar volantes en la entrada *se calmo un poco pero seguia seria*

Yuusuke: Porque...porque *trataba de buscar una excusa* porque mi turno habia acabado *puso una mirada de "porfavor no me mates"*

(tn): *se calmo y sonrio tiernamente* OKay, pero mañana me traes el traje lavado y planchado *puso una mirada amenazante, otra vez* o si no te mato, entendido?

Yuusuke: Ajajaja Si *suspiro aliviado*

(tn): *volvio a sus sonrisa tierna* Bueno, si me disculpan me debo ir. *tomo su bolso de un rincon* Emm, un gusto conocerlos y nos vemos mañana Emma.*salio del salon*

Todos: Adios!

Masaomi: Ahora si, Natsume. porque estas asi?  
Natsume: Ah! si...yo, me mescle con un monton de gente y quede asi jeje*rio nervioso*

Yuusuke: Si! y yo lo saque y por eso caí jaja *se apoyo en Natsume y ambos rieron nerviosos*

Ukyo:*dudando* Okay, omitiré el echo de que, obviamente, eso no fue lo que paso, pero ustedes tendran sus razones para no decírnoslos. Ahora vayámonos a casa

Ciertamente, Ukyo tenia razon, eso no era lo que habia pasado entre Yuusuke y Natsume

* * *

**_Bueno, ahí esta el capitulo (con muchas faltas de ortografia u.u), las dejo con la intriga e.e. Como veran, ya casi es navidad y luego viene año nuevo, asi que no creo sacar un nuevo capitulo por estas fechas. Pero si, en enero les traere un especial de estas festividades, que no tendra exactamente mucho que ver con la historia actual. Despues de publicar dicho especial, retomaria la historia donde quedo ahora (en la cena en la casa de los asahina)_**  
**_Sin mas que decir, aparte de que tengan una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo._**  
**_Bye-bye_**

**_ Ackoh-chan_**


	8. Chapter 8- Premonición

**_Okay, disculpen la tardanza, mi internet ha estado horrible, y no sabia donde había dejado el archivo con el capitulo (así que lo hice de nuevo u.u)_**  
**_Bueno, ya de seguro quieren leer no?_**  
**_Sin mas preámbulos, les dejo aquí el cap..._**

* * *

My Best Friend's Brothers - Especial de Navidad

Era un caluroso día de Diciembre, Emma y (tn) estaban de vacaciones por las fiestas y justo ahora se encontraban hablando por teléfono:  
(tn): Compras navideñas?  
Emma: Si, hagamos las juntas -sonríe-  
(tn): -con aire de superioridad- Hum, yo ya las hice, no las dejo para ultimo minuto como tu, jeje -ríe-  
Emma: Entonces, al menos acompáñame, por favor por favor por favor por favor por fa-  
(tn): Okey,okey...revisare si me falto algo que comprar para acompañarte

Emma: Bien!, entonces nos veremos los 3 manana en el centro comercial, Adiós

(tn): Adi- espera ¿3? Emma ¿quien mas va a ir? !Emma! -le cortan- Ugh, esa niña -guarda su teléfono y se tira en su cama- Bueno, como ya termine mis compras, ¿quizá debería comprar algo para mi? !Oh! me podría comprar esa figura que tanto quiero

Al poco tiempo, (tn) cayo dormida en sus pensamientos sobre que comprar para ella misma. Al otro dia...

Emma: !(tn)-chan! -gritaba mientras agitaba su brazo en el aire- !por aquí!  
(tn): -jadeando- gomen...me... quede... dormida

Emma: no te preocupes, bueno, ahora vamos a comprar -se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar-  
(tn): -mientras caminaban- Oye, emma

Emma: ?Huh? -giro su cabeza para ver a (tn)_-  
(tn): Ayer dijiste por teléfono que íbamos a ser 3 personas, ¿donde esta el o ella?  
Emma: !, va a llegar en un par de horas, tenia algo que hacer antes de venir

(tn): okay, entonces...Que compraremos primero?  
Emma: Bueno, necesito regalos para Masaomi-san, Wataru-chan, Yuusuke-kun, Ukyo-san, Asuza-san, Fuuto-kun y Kaname-san. Pero no se que regalarles, realmente (tn): Hum -pensativa- apuesto que a Fuuto-kun le encantaría un espejo jajaja -ambas rieron-  
Emma: Pero, en realidad no es una mala idea (

tn): Oi, Emma, yo solo bromeaba

Y asi las 2 chicas pasaron horas en el centro comercial comprando los regalos para los Asahina, algo de ropa y alguno que otro engañito. Estaban sentadas en el patio de comidas tomando un helado, cuando Emma recibió una llamada:

Emma: -al teléfono- ¿Eh? ¿Akihabara?, pero son unos 40 minutos desde aquí...Ya veo, tu grabación ya habrá terminado entonces. Bueno, okay, nos vemos allá. -corta el teléfono-  
(tn): ¿Que paso?  
Emma: Toma tus cosas, iremos a Akihabara -comenzó a tomar unas bolsas que habían sobre la mesa-  
(tn): ¿Porque? -se levanta y toma su mochila-  
Emma: Porque debo comprar el regalo para Tsubaki-san y Asuza-san, ademas, allí nos juntaremos con el. -camina-  
(tn): Ah, entonces el era esa tercera persona -rió y camino detrás de Emma- Vamos a tomar el tren, cierto?  
Emma: Si, pero sera algo difícil con tantas bolsas

(tn): Debes estar bromeando -molesta- con suerte llevas 3 de todas tus bolsas, yo llevo el resto en mi espalda -señalo la mochila que estaba en su espalda-  
Emma: Es cierto, lo siento -cabizbaja-  
(tn): Hey, no te desanimes. Si fui yo quien sugirió llevar las bolsas en mis espalda. Ahora apúrate y sube al tren.

Ambas subieron al tren rumbo a Akibahara, los 40 minutos de viaje se les hicieron cortos, ya que iban conversando.

(tn): -bajándose del tren- Nee, y donde esta el estudio de grabación de Asahina-san?  
Emma: -bajando- no se, me dijo que nos encontraríamos en el edificio del centro "x"

(tn): Okay, entonces vamos -comienzan a caminar- son unos 10 minutos de caminata desde aqui

Emma: caminata? -se detiene-  
(tn): si -sigue caminando-  
Emma: Me rehúso a caminar tanto tiempo -se cruzo de brazos-  
(tn): -seguía caminando- Bueno, cuando llegue saludare a Asahina-san por ti y le diré lo caprichosa que eres -giro la cabeza y le saco la lengua-  
Emma: Ya voy -bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota y siguió a (tn)- Pero a la vuelta nos tomamos un taxi

(tn): hai hai -hizo un gesto con la mano señalando que no le importaba mucho- mientras camines

Emma: -despues de 10 minutos de caminata- Nee, (tn), ?ya llegamos?  
(tn): si, mira, es el edificio de alli y ...!oh! Ahi esta Asahina-san -señalo a una persona enfrente del edificio-  
Emma: si, es el, vamos -sale corriendo-  
(tn): Ahora tiene ánimos de correr -se golpeo la cara con su mano y salio tras ella-  
Emma: -ambas llegan donde estaba Asuza- Hola, Asuza-san

Asuza: Hola imouto-chan y (ta)_-san -lo dijo algo apenado-  
(tn): Hola, Asahina-san. Ah, por favor, llámeme (tn)_ -sonrió-  
Asuza: Bueno, (tn)_-san -hace una reverencia, algo cabizbajo- puede decirme Asuza, igualmente

Luego de presentarse, los 3 partieron a comprar los regalos que le faltaban a Emma. Luego de observarlo a ratos, (tn) se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a Asuza, ya que había estado cabizbajo todo el camino y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, el bajaba la cabeza aun mas. Después de pensarlo unos minutos, (tn)_ decidió preguntarle a Asuza-san.

(tn): Disculpe, Asuza-san...-le toco el hombro-  
Asuza: -levanto levemente su mirada y la desvió rápidamente- Si, (tn)_-san, ¿necesita algo?  
(tn): ¿Se encuentra bien? -la miro preocupada- desde hace rato se ha visto algo decaído, ¿se siente mal? -los 3 se detuvieron-  
Asuza: -miro a (tn) sorprendido por la pregunta- No, es solo que yo...-finjio una sonrisa- Disculpen, no es nada -siguieron caminando-  
Emma: ¿Seguro, Asuza-san? -lo miro de reojo, su excusa era poco creíble-  
(tn): Nee, Emma -le hizo una señal con la mano-  
Emma: Oh, si claro. Iré a la otra esquina a comprar algo para beber, espérenme aquí -salio corriendo-  
Asuza:...  
(tn): -camina adelante de Asuza y se detiene- Ufff -suspira- Bueno, Emma se fue. Ahora podría decirme que paso? -apoyo los brazos en sus caderas, en senas de demanda-  
Asuza: ! -estaba algo sorprendido por el interés de (tn)- yo solo- vergüenza-...tsubaki descarado -cabizbajo-  
(tn): Etto, Asuza-san -se acerco y le toco el hombro para llamar su atención y con una sonrisa- No entendí ni pio de lo que dijo

Asuza: -sonrió y rió ligeramente-

(tn): Eso es, ahora que esta mas relajado, podría explicarme? -ladeo la cabeza un poco con una sonrisa-  
Asuza: -respiro profundo- supongo que yo... aun siento algo de vergüenza -apoyo su mano detrás de su cabeza en señal de incomodidad- por lo que le hizo mi hermano -desvió la mirada sonrojado-  
(tn): ahh...por- por eso? huf.. ph -se tapo la boca- ja...jajajajaja

Asuza:¿he?-la miro extrañado-  
(tn): gomen, gomen. Es solo que pensé que le había pasado algo peor -se quito una lagrima del ojo-  
Asuza: ...  
(tn): Asuza-san no tiene porque preocuparse, yo...-avanzo unos pasos dandole la espalda a Asuza- yo no le doy importancia al asunto

Asuza: porque no? -miro su espalda algo intrigado-  
(tn): por un lado puedo pensar que le gusto a Tsubaki-san, por otro que solo lo hace para fastidiar, y por otro que estar con el solo me danaria y a mi amistad con Emma. Asi que al fin y al cabo -giro su cabeza para mirarlo a la cara- no tiene caso -sonrio-  
Asuza: -se sonrojo-  
(tn): -se da vuelta- Emma esta tardando mucho Asuza: si -pasa una rafaga de viento-  
(tn): uff-se abraza a si misma- si que hace frio hoy, no? -cabisbaja para portegerse del frio-  
Asuza: ah! -se acerca a ella- toma -se quita su bufanda y la enrolla alrededor de su cuello- te mantendra abrigada

(tn): -algo sorprendida por el acto de Asuza- Gra- gracias... -escondio su boca y nariz bajo la bufanda-  
Asuza: mejor? -pregunto con un tono dulce, haciendo que tn se sonrojara-  
(tn): mejor -sonrio alegremente y al mirar hacia arriba, ambas miradas se encontraron-

Ambos seguian mirando los ojos del otro, sin importarles que pasaba con el resto del mundo. Estaban en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo era, mas bien, un silencio de haber juntado algo de coraje, Asuza comenzo a acercar su cara cada vez mas a la de (tn), algo inseguro de como reaccionaria ella, pero ella no mostraba senal de desagrado hasta que...

Emma: Ya volvi! -grito con unas bolsas en la mano-  
(tn): -reacciono y ambos se separaron rapidamente- Ho- hola Emma

Asuza: Hola Emma -sonrojado- ta- tardaste mucho, que mas compraste?  
Emma: Ah si!, es que encontre una maquina expendedora, pero como no tenia monedas, fui a cambiar a una tienda que habia al lado y alli encontre todos los regalos que me faltaban

(tn): Ge- genial, entonces ya terminaste tus compras?

Emma: Si, ya podemos irnos a casa

Asuza: Que bien...entonces, no- nos vamos?  
Emma: Claro

~ Time skip cortito~ Ya en la estacion...  
Emma: Ese es nuestro tren -apunto al tren que se encontraba a unos 50 metros-  
Asuza: bien -se paro y tomo un par de bolsas-  
(tn): Bueno, entonces adiós

Emma: Oh! es cierto, tu tomas otro tren, como nos vinimos directo del centro comercial, lo habia olvidado

(tn): No te preocupes, ahora tomen sus cosas y apresúrense en subir

Emma: Estarás bien? -algo preocupada-  
(tn): es solo tomar un tren, ahora sube rápido que se va ...Adiós a los dos -hizo una pequeña reverencia-  
Asuza: Adiós -se despidió igualmente y se acerco al tren, esperando a que Emma subiera antes que el-  
Emma: Adiós (tn)-chan -se subió al tren-  
(tn): que les vaya bien -se iba a sentar, pero recordó- Oh! Asuza-san...tu bufanda -corrió a las puertas del tren y empezó a quitársela-  
Asuza: conserva la, considera la un regalo de navidad -acomodo con sus manos la bufanda y rozo ligeramente el cuello de ella-  
(tn): -se sonrojo un poco- pe- pero...  
Asuza: puedes devolvérmela la próxima ves que nos veamos -sonrió satisfactoriamente justo antes de subir al tren y que se cerraran las puertas-  
(tn): O-...Okay -se acomodo la bufanda, cubriendo su boca y nariz- Espera, eso fue una... premonición?

* * *

Premonición: advertencia sobre algo futuro

_**Okay, hasta aqui el especial de navidad, aunque no tiene mucho que ver con ella,pero bueee el sgte capitulo saldra esta semana si o si (ya que lo tengo algo avanzado)**_  
_**Nos leemos **_

_**By_Ackoh**_


End file.
